Impossibility
by ShiraNation
Summary: Nine individuals are selected randomly to take an exam. Something happens that changes them all. They still don't know whether they've changed for the better or worse. Time for them to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Welcome to this story… Here's what you may want to know, this is Skins with a Misfits theme. However, it will not recreate any actual scenes from Misfits, and I highly doubt it will be as disturbing as the majority of Misfits was. So, the only similarity is that superhuman abilities will be involved among a group of teenagers… **

**Other important information: They haven't really met each other at all, some may have heard of others but none are personal friends. This is AU, series 3 and 4 haven't happened like they did in the show. (And for those of you who are critical, Emily and Katie obviously already know each other…)**

**I don't claim to own Skins, nor Misfits. Both are each amazing in their own, and I shall only attempt to try and touch that "amazingness" with my writing. If only for a second. I appreciate anyone who makes an effort to read this, so thank you, in advance, as I'm being optimistic…**

**(This has no relevance to the movie "The Exam" either… and that movie was terrible, by the way.)**

Chapter 1: Prologue

_To the recipient this letter was addressed to,_

_You have been randomly selected by our board of administrative members to partake in our annual academic assessment. By partaking in such, you will be expected to: be very punctual (do not be late), take the given exam within the supervision of the proctor, complete the exam to the best of your abilities, and bring your own pencils. An I.D. will be necessary to prove your identity and to receive the exam, so be sure not to forget it._

_The exam will not require prior studying; all questions are based in general areas that you have already studied in previous years at Roundview College. Do not attempt to find previous students who have partaken in the exam, it is changed every year, and your effort will have been a waste of time. There will be no asking questions once the exam has started. No talking to the others in the room. No sharing of notes, which should not be brought to begin with. No food or drinks during the exam. No sharing of test answers. No sharing of pencils. No leaving the room._

_The overall exam will be graded by one staff member of the board, who shall not share your name when the results are discussed among the others. The exam scores will not reflect your transcript in anyway, unless you should do exceedingly well enough to deserve a scholarship to the university of your own choice._

_By partaking in this exam you should look at it as an opportunity to prove your excellence, and the excellence of our college. It can also be looked at as an opportunity to win a scholarship, should you find that as a good motivation._

_If you refuse to partake in the exam, you shall be denied admission to the college in the upcoming year. This is a necessary exam that is used to modify our curriculum in all areas that are deemed fit, all for the sake of our student body and our desire to see them succeed to their maximum potential. Coming late to the exam will have the same consequences as refusing to partake in it. Do not be late._

_Kindly, Your Faculty of Roundview College_

_Signed, David Blood, Headmaster of Roundview College_

_(Should your name not be among the listed below and this letter was received by the wrong person, please ignore all the contents mentioned. Thank you. __**Naomi Campbell, James Cook, Emily Fitch, Kathryn Fitch, Jonah Jones, Frederick McClair, Pandora Moon, Elizabeth Stonem, Thomas Tomone.**__)_

…

…

There you have a small piece of it… I hope I was successful in making that sound as formal as I intended. Got out my inner headmistress… hehe. Any questions are welcome, and suggestions are more than welcome. Reviews are the _most _welcome. Thank you, this is only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: James Cook  Before

**James Cook**

_What the fuck happened last night? _Cook's eyes open and drop down, staring at the two skinny arms draped over his torso. He looks to his left and sees a nearly naked blonde poking out of the blanket, and on his right is a naked brunette snuggling up to him. _Fuck yeah. Threesome._ After staring at the girls shamelessly while they slept, and trying to remember last nights events he decides to check the time on the clock resting on the bed stand. _11:00 AM , FUCK._

He quickly sits up, the movement bringing the other girls out of their heavy sleep. "Cookie, you're not leaving _again, _are you?" "Yeah, Cookie, you promised us!" Cook smiles and gives them each a sloppy kiss before climbing over the blonde and getting off the bed. "Sorry ladies, as much as I love you two, I have business to attend to. Maybe after I'm finished I'll call you ladies and we can do this again." He smiles cheekily and gives them his classic eyebrow wiggle before finding some boxers and jeans to slip on. They both sigh and go back to sleep, while he looks around for a shirt.

He fails to find one in the small garage he'd been living in since he got kicked out of his mother's home. The garage was good enough for him though, some guy in university needed some extra cash so he said he'd put a bed in there and let Cook rent it. The best part was Cook had free access to the parties that were _inside _the house, and he could easily take any of the ladies back to his pad for a quick shag whenever one of them caught his eye.

Cook exits the side door and stretches in the bright sunlight. He finds a piece of mint gum half wrapped in it's tinfoil in his back pocket and chews it as the famous cure for morning breath that it is. Sick of chewing he spits it out onto the lawn among all the cigarette butts and starts to walk down the block. He gets a few disapproving looks for being half naked from an elderly couple trimming their yard, but he just laughs heartily and pounds his chest like a gorilla.

_Pencils… _He makes a stop at one of the small shops on the road, walking out with a handful of pencils in his back pocket. _Easy enough… shame that prick doesn't ever catch his shoplifters, though. The stupid bastard should have hired me as security when I offered to do the job. Now you gunno need security just for ol' Cookie and his famous fast fingers…_

The second place he stops at is the beach, making his way down the sand looking around at all the abandoned items while people are mindlessly having the time of their lives playing in the ocean. He leans down above a beach towel and lifts up the folded hoodie to his bare chest. _Looks like it'll fit… _He takes one last look around before pulling it over his head and then opening up the ice chest and grabbing two beers and leaving the beach unnoticed. _May as well do this intoxicated, it's not like it'll make a difference to my answers, I'm not exactly… clever._

He scratches his shaggy hair that's heating up in the sun and chugs down one of the beers. _Light… what pussy taste in beer…._ He looks at the bottle before smashing it on the ground and drinking the other repeated by the same action. He wipes his face with his shirt and rubs his belly after he belches, squinting when the building he's been ultimately aiming for is getting in view.

_This day's got potential, it's pregnant… I can feel it… _He opens the glass doors and enters the classroom, chuckling when all the eyes of the inhabitants land on him. "We can start now, the Cookie Monster has arrived!" Nobody else laughs but him as he makes his way towards one of the seats.

…

…

**There you have it. Your slice of James Cook… Who's next, you'll have to wait and find out… (I will be doing each of the characters before they come to take the exam. Give you a little taste of each…) And Cook waking up with two ladies was a given. Just saying LOL. **


	3. Chapter 3: Emily Fitch Before

**Erm. I apologize in advance. There is a lot of angst in this one. :s Emily's just got a lot bottled up… it's one of those days…**

**Emily Fitch**

_Another day…_ The red-head climbs out of her covers, careful not to wake her twin who's snoring away on the other side of the room. She opens up her drawer in the bureau, she only had one, all the other's were Katie's, and pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. She tries not to gag when she sees a pair of Katie's worn pantyhose draped on the doorknob, forcing herself to pick them off and exit the room.

She bangs on the bathroom door when she realizes it's locked. _You've got to be shitting me, if it's not Katie then it's got to be fucking James, don't it… _She then notices his wretched singing among the echo of the water hitting the floor of the shower from the other side of the door. _Fucking hell, I'm going to have to go without a shower today…_ Emily lifts her arm up and smells herself, _not bad, smells like cherry… _Giving up on any chance of James getting out anytime soon after a couple more bangs on the door and his singing just increasing in volume, she walked away back to her room to quickly get changed.

Unfortunately Emily was so annoyed by James, who probably took the shower before her on purpose, that she had forgotten about Katie and slammed the door.

"Bitch, what the fuck? Not everyone is a pathetic fucking loser like you, getting up at this hour… I'm_ trying_ to get my beauty sleep, so just get the fuck out will you?"

"Sorry." Emily whispers sadly, sighing uselessly and changing her clothes while Katie goes back under her blankets. _Do you really have to be such a bitch to me all the time, Katie? It starts to fucking hurt after awhile of hearing I'm a loser every fucking day…_

She shuts the door quietly behind her, uninterested in a second lash out from the drowsy cow. Down the stairs she goes until she's in the kitchen searching for a piece of toast she can grab before she has to leave. _Who ate all the fucking toast?_ Emily looks up and sees James sitting at the table smiling cheekily at her with his wet hair plastered to his forehead and the last piece of toast halfway in his mouth. "Should have gotten up earlier, _bitch." _He chuckles.

_Why is everyone in this fucking house out to get me? _She gives him a death glare before turning away from him and shouting into the hallway, "MUM, MUM, YOU HERE?"

"Yes, who is it?" She hears from the living room.

"It's me, _Emily." If you fucking paid attention you'd know it was me, Katie doesn't fucking leave the room at this time of day. And my voice is the only one that sounds husky, James hasn't fucking hit puberty yet…Ugh. Don't think about that…_

"Oh, what is it?" Jenna responds. _Disappointment? Who did you think it was going to be, fucking Bill Gates coming to say he wants to give you all his money? _

"Can you get more toast?" Emily shouted back.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID… CAN YOU GET MORE TOAST?"

"You don't buy _toast_ Emily, you buy bread. I always considered you the smart one until times like these where you make foolish mistakes." _Really? Really? You can't be serious… _Jenna walks into the kitchen, giving Emily a look of disapproval.

"_Sorry. _Can you buy some _bread?" _

"Bread is carbs honey, you don't need those, try some of that new shake stuff I bought; it's in the cabinet." _So I'm fat now? Are you shitting me? Just because you are insecure about yourself doesn't mean everyone else is… I'm fucking underweight you stupid bitch._

"Nevermind. I'm late, I have to go."

"Emily, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you shouldn't skip it…" _THEN BUY SOME FUCKING TOAST…_

"Then maybe you should wake up Katie, seeing as she skips it every fucking day. No breakfast is probably better than a bunch of chemical appetite-decreasers that taste like wankshite. I'm late, goodbye…" Emily flips the bird to the chuckling James and storms away from the speechless Jenna.

The mother isn't quiet for too long, because just before she slams the front door she hears her shout, "Remember your exam today! Make sure your sister doesn't forget, either!" _She's not my fucking problem… she's YOUR fucking daughter, YOU deal with her._

She walks down her driveway and climbs onto her moped, one she had to save up for on her own; partially the reason she was so thankful for her job, the one that was paying for her freedom. With her helmet strapped over her red hair she drove off, trying to forget about her family…

Emily parked the moped in the employee car park and walked into the office to switch into her uniform. It was nothing fancy, just a white short-sleeved polo and a pair of brown roughed up jeans. It was a dirty job, nevertheless, she loved it. She gave her absentminded hellos to the co-workers in the hallway and went into the public area. Minutes later she was wrapped up in a thin and deceivingly warm jacket climbing into a cold chamber.

The black and white birds started to swarm her and the buckets she was carrying. "Ello my little friends, ready for some breakfast?" The penguins lined up as she slid whole fish down their throats, feeding the smaller ones first before the bigger and fatter ones. The last one had a irregular white spot on the back of it's short black fur. "Hey, Mr. Squeak, I got a nice one for you." She feeds him and squats down to rub his belly. Something about him being different from the others made Emily feel some sort of special bond with him, during her breaks she was most often found visiting him. "How's your day going, Mr. Squeak? Mine has been shit so far… At least you don't live with your parents anymore, they're very far away. I wish I could be very far away from mine…" The penguin nudges her knee and she laughs, and ends up giving him an extra fish. "Don't tell the others, okay?" She gets up as he waddles away and dives into the water, swimming among the others as if nothing was unusual about him.

"Talking to the penguins again, hmm? Knew I'd find you in here." A familiar voice calls out from behind her, summoning her out of the chamber. She sighs, _Back to reality, huh. See ya, Mr. Squeak. _She removes the jacket and hangs it back up on the rack and faces the person who called her.

"Can I help you with something?" Emily knew the person didn't really want anything from her, just to tease her and make her life a bit more miserable. This person was one of the few things that kept the zoo from being her perfect peaceful sanctuary, the thought that this person could come and ruin at any moment was bothersome enough.

"You stink of fish." _Of course I fucking do, I just fucking fed them…_

"Okay."

"You know, I hear they are going to cut back on the help around here."

"I used to volunteer, they _offered _me the job' I don't think I'm going to worry about it…" Emily turns away, wanting the conversation to end. It did worry her a little, but she wasn't in the mood to show it.

"Shouldn't be so sure of yourself, it's always the ones who are a bit loony in the head who get cut out first."

"Fuck off."

"You're the one who'll be fucking off, soon enough. I can wait a bit longer." The girl follows her through the exhibit down towards the aquarium.

"Whatever." _Just fuck off, will you?_

"You never fight back Emily, why don't you fight back?" _Because it's not worth it. It doesn't matter._

"I'm trying to do my job; can you just leave, please?" Emily attempts to sound assertive, but it comes out more like a plea.

"You're stupid." _Just because I don't need to pick fights with everyone I see, doesn't make me stupid… You are so fucking tiring…_

"Sketch, please…"

"Since you ask so nicely, fine. I'll leave you alone, so you can be miserable on your own… Fucking pathetic." _Why does everyone keep saying that?_

A couple hours later, Emily feels her mobile in her back pocket vibrate and opens it, sighing out of frustration that her relaxation can never last very long.

_***1 New Text from KFF***_

_**Btch, u pkin me up?**_

She quickly answers. _**I only hv my moped. How the fk do u want me to pk u up?**_

_**KFF: Idk. Jst fckin do it k? Im at brents plce, dnt be fkin late**_

_**EF: Fine. Wait otside 4 me?**_

_**KFF: no. its fkin cold. Jst txt me bitch.**_

_Oh you took the time to fully write out 'bitch', I'm flattered. Truly flattered._

Emily curses to herself before shoving the mobile back in her pocket and going back to her lockers to change into her normal clothes that didn't smell of fish or animal shit. She finds one of the co-workers who she's more friendly with and asks to borrow his car, promising she'll be back in a few hours before he's done with his shift. _Thank fuck, one nice person today. _

The red-head vaguely remembers where Katie's latest boyfriend lives but eventually finds it, she doesn't even have to text Katie she's arrived. Her sister is making out on the porch with some guy, who Emily is sure isn't even the boyfriend, before coming to the car and slamming the door shut.

"Bitch, you're late." _Maybe if you weren't fucking sucking his face off you would've seen me earlier, and I wouldn't have to rush now and we wouldn't have to worry about being late._

By luck and Emily's foot on the accelerator, they narrowly make it to the college on time. The whole time they are walking through the building the red-head is forced to listen to her twin mumble about how stupid the exam is going to be, and how stupid Emily is for having been chosen to take it as well. If she hadn't been chosen too, then Katie could have had Emily take it instead of herself. Not that Emily had anything to do with the choice… But Emily just kept walking and took the blame and the cursing, just the same as she always did.

…

…

**There's Emily's piece for you. Poor Ems. I'm gunno have to go back and read this when I do Katie's bit aren't I… Nevertheless, hope you all enjoyed that part. Who to do next…?**

**Thanks Corrie, Keffy and Bec for reviewing…**


End file.
